mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nerthus
thumb|300px|Nerthus (1905) de Emil Doepler.En el paganismo germánico, Nerthus o Nerto es una diosa asociada con la fertilidad. Nerthus es atestiguada en el siglo primero de nuestra era por el historiador romano Tácito en su obra etnográfica Germania. En Germania, Tácito registra que las remotas tribus suevas se unieron por su veneración de la diosa en esta época , mantuvieron una arboleda sagrada en una isla no especificada y que allí reposa un carro sagrado cubierto con telas, que solo puede tocar un sacerdote. Los sacerdotes sienten su presencia en el carro y, con gran reverencia, atienden el carro que es tirado por novillas. Todos los lugares a los que la diosa se digna a visitar se encuentran con gran celebración, hospitalidad y paz. Todos los objetos de hierro se guardan y nadie sale a la guerra. Cuando la diosa está satisfecha, es devuelta al templo por los sacerdotes. Tácito añade que la diosa, el carro y la tela son lavados por esclavos en un lago aislado. Luego los esclavos son ahogados. El nombre Nerthus se considera generalmente la forma latinizada del protogermánico *Nerþuz, un precursor directo de la deidad nórdica Njörðr. Mientras que los académicos han señalado muchos paralelismos entre las descripciones de ambas deidades, Njörðr está atestiguado como una deidad masculina. Existen varias teorías académicas respecto a la diosa y sus rasgos posteriores potenciales entre los pueblos germánicos, incluyendo que la figura puede ser idéntica a la hermana-esposa no nombrada de Njörðr en dos fuentes nórdicas antiguas. Nombre Nerthus suele identificarse con Njörðr, que tiene testimonios en varias obras nórdicas antiguas del siglo XIII y en numerosos topónimos escandinavos. La conexión entre ambos es debido a las relaciones lingüísticas entre Njörðr y el protogermánico reconstruido *Nerþuz,Simek (2007:234) siendo Nerthus la forma femenina latinizada de lo que habría sido Njörðr en el siglo I.Lindow (2001:237—238) Esto ha llevado a muchas teorías sobre la relación entre ambos, incluyendo que Njörðr pudo haber sido una deidad hermafrodita Germanic deity|work=Encyclopedia Britannica|access-date=2017-08-30|language=en}} o que el nombre puede indicar a una hermana-esposa olvidada en una pareja filial como las deidades Vanir Freyja y Freyr.Simek (2007:234). Señalar que Simek apoya la idea de una pareja divina no atestiguada de hermano y hermana. Mientras que los desarrollos en la lingüística histórica han permitido definitivamente la identificación de Nerthus con Njörðr, previamente hubo otras lecturas antes de aceptarse esta identificación, siendo la forma más común Hertha. Esta forma fue propuesto como un intento de reflejar el nombre teónimo nórdico antiguo Jörð, "tierra".Simek (2007:145). Escribiendo en este tema en 1912, Raymond Wilson Chambers dice "extraña ha sido la historia de esta diosa Nerthus en los tiempos modernos. Los eruditos del siglo XVI habrían encontrado irresistible la tentación de enmendar el nombre de la 'Madre Tierra' en Herthum, la deidad legítima del decimocuarto capítulo de Germania".Chambers (2001 1912:70). Hasta su reemplazo, el nombre Hertha tuvo cierta influencia. Hertha y Herthasee tiene papeles importantes en la novela Effi Briest (1896) de Theodor Fontane.Hardy (2001:125). Germania En el capítulo 40 de Germania, el historiador romano Tácito, discutiendo las tribus suevas de Germania, escribe que junto a los semnones y los belicosos langobardos ha siete tribus suevas más remotas; los reudignos, aviones, anglos, varinos, eudoses, suardones y nuitones. Las siete tribus están rodeadas de ríos y bosques y, según Tácito, no hay nada particularmente digno de comentar sobre ellos como individuos, aunque se distinguen porque todos veneran a la diosa Nerthus, y proporciona un relato de la veneración de la diosa entre los grupos. El capítulo dice así: Teorías e interpretaciones Se han propuesto varias respecto sobre el personaje de Nerthus, incluyendo la situación de los sucesos descritos, las relaciones a otras deidades conocidas y su función entre las tribus germánicas. Situación Varios académicos han propuesto una situación potencial del relato de Tácito en la isla de Selandia en Dinamarca. El razonamiento de esta idea es la conexión del nombre Nerthus con el topónimo medieval Niartharum (actual Nærum) situado en Selandia. Se dan justificaciones adicionales en que en Lejre, el trono de los antiguos reyes de Dinamarca, también se sitúa en Selandia. Narthus también es comparada comúnmente con la diosa Gefjon, de la que se dice que aró la isla de Selandia desde Suecia en el libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning y se casó en Lejre con el rey danés leyendario Skjöldr.Chadwick (1907:267—268, 289) and Davidson (1964:113). Chambers señala que el nombre erróneo Hertha llevó al hidrónimo Herthasee, un lago de la isla alemana de Rügen, que los anticuarios propusieron como situación potencial del lugar de Nerthus descrito por Tácito. Sin embargo, junto al rechazo del nombre Hertha, el lugar ya no se considera una localización potencial.Chambers (2001: 69-71). Costumbres similares entre los Vanir Nerthus suele identificarse como un diosa Vanir. Su viaje en carreta se ha relacionado con varios descubrimientos arqueológicos de carretas en Dinamarca y leyendas de deidades desfilando en carretas. Terry Gunnell y muchos otros han señalado varios descubrimientos arqueológicos de carretas rituales en Dinamarca del 200 d.C. y la edad de bronce. Tales carretas ceremoniales, incapaces de girar, fue descubierto en el descubrimiento del barco de Oseberg. Dos de los ejemplos literarios más famosos suceden en las sagas familiares islandesas. Se dice que el dios vanir Freyr monta una carreta anualmente a través del campo acompañado de sacerdotisas para bendecir los campos, según la historia tardía titulada Hauks þáttr hábrókar en el manuscrito del siglo XIX Flateyjarbók. En la misma fuente, se dice que el rey Eric de Suecia consulta a un dios llamado Lýtir, cuya carreta fue tirado hasta su salón para realizar una ceremonia de adivinación.Davidson (1964:92—95). Hilda Davidson ve un paralelismo entre estos incidentes y el relato de Tácito de Nerthus, sugiriendo que además de la figura femenina con un anillo al cuello "arrodillándose como si condujera un carro" también data de la edad de bronce. Davidson señala que las pruebas sugieren que costumbres similares a las narradas por Tácito siguieron existiendo próximas al periodo pagano a través del culto de los vanir.Davidson (1964:96). Influencia moderna El planetoide 601 Nerthus fue nombrado en su honor. Referencias Bibliografía * Birley, A. R. (Trans.) (1999). Agricola and Germany. Oxford University Press. * Chambers, Raymond Wilson (2001 1912). Widsith: A Study in Old English Heroic Legend. Cambridge University Press. * Chadwick, Hector Munro (1907). The Origin of the English Nation. * Davidson, Hilda Ellis (1990). Gods and Myths of Northern Europe. Penguin Books. . * Hardy, Barbara (2010). "Tellers and Listeners in Effi Briest" in Theodor Fontane and the European Context: Literature, Culture and Society in Prussia and Europe : Proceedings of the Interdisciplinary Symposium at the Institute of Germanic Studies, University of London in March 1999. Rodopi. * Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. * Rives, J. B. (Trans.) (2010). Agricola and Germania. Penguin. * Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer * Stuart, Duane Reed (1916). Tacitus - Germania. The Macmillan Company. Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Divinidades germánicas